


Heat

by Sanders_sin_bin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dorks in Love, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanders_sin_bin/pseuds/Sanders_sin_bin
Summary: It's a hot day in the mindscape, and Deceit goes to his boyfriends room where there's air conditioning.  There, he finds his boyfriend in nothing but shorts and he's too beautiful to resist.





	Heat

It was hot. So hot that even the cold-blooded Deceit could barely stand it. Deceit would usually grit his teeth and bare the heat so he could keep up his villainy aesthetic, but today he could tell he would be too miserable to be worth it if he put on his cloak and gloves, so he sighed and opted for a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

Deceit's room was designed to keep him warm, so after he got dressed he quickly ducked down to his boyfriend's room, where he knew there would be adequate air conditioning.

He appeared to see Roman lounging over his huge bed, blankets kicked to the floor. And of course he would decide to go shirtless.

"Hey, Dee," Roman said as he lifted his head up. Deceit raised an eyebrow as his eyes wandered down to his boyfriend's short shorts.

"Like what you see?" Roman asked with a cheeky grin. Deceit rolled his eyes as he collapsed on the bed. But he couldn't deny, he _really_ liked what he saw.

After the air conditioning had cooled Deceit down a bit, he grabbed Roman's arm and pulled him to his side. Roman pressed his lips against Deceit's, leading him into a soft, slow kiss.

Deceit swore he could get drunk off of kissing Roman. Especially now, when he was so warm and Roman's lips were so soft, his gorgeous body was all on display and their skin was slightly sticky with sweat and Roman's hand was slowly moving up his leg. Deceit was starting to grow hard, and with how close he was to Roman, he could tell he was, too.

Deceit couldn't stop his hand from reaching towards Roman's chest. Roman hummed as he pulled Deceit closer. His breath then hitched as Deceit's fingers brushed lightly over his nipple, and Deceit took this moment to deepen the kiss, licking Roman's lower lip before catching it between his teeth.

Roman got the hint and grabbed Deceit's face and rolled on top of him. With Roman's chest pressed against his, the heat from the contact was almost too much, and Deceit was beginning to feel like he was moving through syrup, but he didn't care. Roman's mouth had moved to the sweet spot on his neck and it felt so _good_-

His thoughts were interrupted as Roman grinded his hips against his. Deceit let out an embarrassingly lewd moan as he rolled his head back.

"Is this okay?" Roman asked, breathless with his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat.

"Yes," Deceit whispered as he wrapped his legs around Roman's thighs and pushed him back against him. They had made the previous agreement that Deceit wouldn't lie during sex, to ensure they avoided miscommunication.

"Fuck," Roman groaned, and Deceit couldn't help the way his hips bucked up, causing them both to moan at the sensation.

Deceit was getting hotter. His head was getting foggy and his skin got sticker. But all he cared about was how _amazing_ Roman made him feel. He didn't try to hide his pleasure as Roman started to place hot, open mouthed kisses onto his neck.

Deceit revelled in the sharp gasp that escaped Roman as he brushed his hands again over his nipples. Roman's hips started moving even faster, and soon the two were lost in the pattern of their hips moving.

Deceit pulled Roman off his neck to kiss him roughly as Roman's movements started to grow faster and more desperate.

"D-Deceit," Roman whimpered.

"Come on, baby," Deceit encouraged as he started to nip at Roman's neck.

Roman's movements staggered and he tensed as he let out a breathy moan, Deceit murmuring praises against his skin as he rode out his orgasm. Roman's movements stopped for only a moment before pressing back against Deceit.

Deceit let out a groan and rolled his head back against the mattress. Roman tried his best to ignore the overstimulation as he attatched his lips to Deceit's neck, sucking and biting to ensure marks would form.

Deceit's breathing got faster and heavier as he grabbed Roman's hand and held it above his head. Roman caught Deceit in a kiss as Deceit moaned out his name, muscles tensing as he came.

Roman collapsed on top of Deceit and took a shaky breath.

"You're incredible," Roman smiled as he peered up at Deceit through the hair falling over his face. His hair stuck together in strands and they were both shiny with sweat.

"I need a cold shower," Deceit muttered, already growing uncomfortable with the wet spot in his briefs. Roman hummed in agreement, but neither of them made an effort to move.

"Okay, come on," Deceit said once the body heat became too much to handle. He gently tried to show Roman off him, and Roman just smiled.

"I love you," Roman said before going in to kiss Deceit. Deceit rolled his eyes but happily kissed him back.

"I love you, too."

Roman pushed himself off Deceit and off the bed, stumbling a bit as he stood up. He took Deceit's hand and gingerly kissed his knuckles while giving him a large grin, causing Deceit's face to heat up even more than it was.

"Come on, I feel gross," Deceit muttered as he stood up. Roman smiled and went to take him to his bathroom, but not before kissing him softly one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open on my Tumblr @sanders-sin-bin


End file.
